Flashlights are one of those devices just about everyone has and uses when needed. Finding the easily transported flashlight is another problem. It can be also anywhere a person conveniently drops it off. Having no light to see, such as when there is a home or business electrical power failure, creates an additional obstacle to finding the elusive flashlight.
One suggestion to insure the flashlight can be found when needed is to place the flashlight in a holder or clip which can either be worn by a user or whose holder location is known and can easily be found under most circumstances.
The present invention relates to one such improved flashlight holder that is easy to install on walls, in cupboards, near fire boxes, near fuse boxes, near meters, near stairs, near attic doors, in laundry rooms, in closets or just about any other convenient location in the homes or business as will be described in detail hereafter.